Destined for you
by CaseClosed621
Summary: Three fates tell Kagome she's Inuyasha's soul mate. She's desperate to prove them wrong. Now on a quest through worlds to find her hearts desire, a life without him, he's still at home dying to get her back. Will she realize her heart before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**So welcome all who have found their way to my brand new story! I promise all of you that this one will be longer than my last one, which i just reciently completed! This one's a little rough around the edges i think but i hope you all like it. Happy reading!**

Prologue  
In every universe two people are born. they are the exact match to the other person, a soul mate in essence. In

some worlds these two find each other and live out the rest of their lives happily, in others, they don't find eachother

and live their lives knowing that there's something more for them, something better. The story you are about to read

is a story of a world where two soul mates have found each other and then lost each other. this is a story of one

soul's struggle to survive. and the other soul's struggle to get back.

-Chapter 1-

"Kagome, i'm cold," came a scared, tired voice. A girl turned to the voice. "I'm sorry Shippo," the girl said softly.

She went over to the blanket wrapped boy and picked him up and held him close, this was not the best contitions for

him to be in. "I'm sorry," the girl whispered softly," i didn't mean for this to happen." She held the boy as she gently

rocked him to sleep and sang him a lullaby to calm him down. 

When he was finally fast asleep in her arms she carried him over to the little "nest" she had made for the two of them.

It consisted of her sleeping bag, her backpack, and some pillows that she had. They were up on the roof of a

building, in a strange world, with no idea where they were.

And it was all his fault. It was all that stupid jerk's fault.

Flashback

_"Come on Kagome," a guy with silver hair cried as he tried to dodge the things that were being thrown at him," calm _

_down, please?" "Calm down!" she had screamed," how in the world do you expect me to calm down? After what _

_you did?" "Kagome i can explain," he said. "Explain!" she screamed," no, you can't explain. you're done explaining _

_because we are through!" And with that she had taken her things, and Shippo's and left him._

_She winced and felt tears running down her face at the remembrance of that memory. She had loved him, she had _

_decided to become his wife for god sakes! and then he goes and does that?_

_ Flashback_

_She was in a white room, with doctors and nurses running everywhere as machines beeped and made other _

_annoying noises in the background. It all seemed so surreal. no, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening, it _

_wasn't allowed to be happening! Distantly she recognized that her best friend, Sango, was there with her husband, _

_trying to comfort her. And Shippo was in her lap, crying and holding onto her for dear life._

Looking back she realised that she had probably been holding him just as hard. He had become her lifeline in the

world, the thing that told her no matter what she had to carry on. even if she felt like giving up.

Oh why had he had to go and do that? Why had that stupid drunk driver had to hit him? He had gone on a late night

drive, to clear his head, and most likely try and think of a way to win her back. A drunk driver had runn a red light and

hit him head on. he hadn't even braked.

Kagome tried to calm her tears, for fear of waking up Shippo, when another memory came to her. this one just made

the tears flow harder.

She was in that same white room, only this time she wasn't crying. her tears had all been used up. All she could do

was stare blankly at the wall. They had already taken the body away. She almost hadn't been able to bear the sight

of his body, with the white cloth covering his face. "I wish i'd never met him," she had whispered to the empty room,"

i wish i never knew who he was and spared myself this heartache. Goddamn it."

But the room hadn't been empty that day. someone had heard her and granted her wish.

'No,' she thought fiercely,' no, i'm not going to think about that now. i've wallowed in enough self pity for one night.

now i'm going to curl up next to my son and sleep. Tomorrow brings what tomorrow will.' And with that she dried the

rest of her tears and laid down next to Shippo. 'The only thing i regret is having to drag you into all this,' she thought,

staring lovingly at her adopted son's face,' i wish i could have left you at home.'

Kagome woke up the next morning to a shivering Shippo beside her. She slowly got out of her sleeping bag so as

not to wake him and covered him even more. Rumaging through her backpack, Kagome pulled out the one thing that

had been their lifeline through this idiotic journey. Their lunchbox. It was a regular looking thing but once it was

opened it was always full of food. All fully cooked and made as if it had been specially prepared for them. It was

one of the things that she had been provided with for the journey.

With the smell of freshly cooked oatmeal it was hard for Shippo to stay asleep. 'He's so much like his father that

way,' Kagome thought as he wolfed down his bowl. 'Adoptive father,' she thought, catching her mistake and

correcting it,' he's not shippo's real father. Just like I'm not his real mother.' She recalled with a smile on her face,

the day she and Inuyasha had found Shippo. When they learned they could adopt him as their own, they had been

thrilled. They had been happy for a while. But then…

'Only happy thoughts Kagome,' she chided herself, shaking the train of thought out of her head. "Kagome, where are

we going today?" Shippo asked. He had finished his oatmeal and was holding out the bowl to her. She smiled and

put the bowl back into the lunch box. That was the thing about it. They could put all the dirty dishes inside it they

wanted and they would all disappear to be replaced with full wholesome meals.

"Good question, Shippo," she said," I think we should break camp and go exploring. How's that sound to you?" He

nodded and started to clean up his toys and put them back into Kagome's huge yellow backpack. 'And hopefully I'll

be able to find what I need here,' Kagome thought,' I don't want to add another shard to that cursed pink jewel.'

She and Shippo wandered for a while before Kagome caught sight of someone familiar. She and Shippo followed

the person for a time. Shippo looked at her confused. Kagome sighed to herself, she knew the question behind

those eyes. The person they were following had long silver hair and cute, small little dog ears. 'He looks just like

Inuyasha did when he was younger,' Kagome thought,' damn. I was in love with him even then.'

They followed the boy for a while before he turned into a school yard. "Shippo," Kagome said," climb up onto my

shoulder and hold on tight ok?" "Ok," he chirped, clambering up onto her shoulder, his favorite perch. Taking a

deep breath, Kagome focused her energy and jumped into a tree nearby the school, as it overlooked the entire yard.

It gave Kagome the best vantage point possible to see the action going on below.

She caught sight of the silver haired boy making a beeline for a girl that she knew all too well. 'Here we go again,'

she sighed, and braced herself for what came next. The boy and the girl talked for a moment before the girl let out a

squeal of joy and jumped into the boy's arms. They shared a sweet, short kiss before the bell rang and the happy

couple, surrounded by their friends, made their way to class.

Still in the tree, Kagome was frustrated. Her job was to prove that they weren't meant for each other not that they

were. Suddenly a flash of pink overwhelmed them and blinded the two for a moment. When they finally blinked the

sunspots from her eyes, they were in a dark place that looked like it was out in space. _"Once again,"_ came a voice_," _

_you have seen that which your heart struggles to deny. Will you now give up this foolish journey and return?"_

'They ask this question every time,' Kagome thought,' and every time my answer is still no. When will they just give it

a rest already?' "No," she said out loud," just give me the stupid shard and ship me off to the next world." _ "If this is _

_what you really wish," _came the voice again, it sounded disappointed_," then so be it."_ Kagome shuddered as the

cold came up around her and shippo, who was in her arms, and surrounded them, pulling her into blackness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"How can she continue to deny that which her heart cannot live without?" a woman asked. She had been the one _

_speaking to Kagome in space. "Because she is hurt and not willing to forgive," came a second voice. "Stubborn as _

_an ox," grumbled a third woman," the girl is too blind to see what is in front of her own eyes." "Now, now sister," the _

_second woman chided," we gave her the choice so that we could show her that, did we not? There is more in store _

_in this journey. Now I believe it's time to set our other plan in motion." The second woman faded out with a smile _

_and a wave. Her sisters in the mean time, crowded around a clear, blue, reflection pond. Within it was the image of _

_a man with silver hair and dog ears, laying on a bed with a sheet pulled over his face. The two watched as their sister _

_touched the boy and sent a burst of power through him. She then appeared beside her sisters once again. "Now we _

_wait," she said. "Now we wait," the other two repeated._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He gasped and sat up. He looked around and found himself in a cold, dark place. He put his hand out and hit hard

metal, inches from his body. The same thing on the other side too. He bit his lip, he was never really fond of tight

space and this one seemed to be a tiny one. Keeping himself calm he felt around him and found the extension of

the box. 'What's going on?' he thought to himself,' the last thing I remember was that I was in the hospital. People

were crying and shouting. Where am I now?'

He took a deep breath, breathing deeply of the smells that were in the area, hoping to figure out where he was. The

first thing that came to him was the smell of death. A lot of dead bodies, maybe 12 or so. Then the smells of

sterilized equipment. Was he still in the hospital? No, it didn't smell like there were a lot of live people in here, only

dead. 'Oh holy fuck,' he thought,' i'm in a morgue. they thought i was dead. those bastards.'

In a split second he had the door kicked off of the drawer her was being kept in and was out. 'Well thank god there

aren't any people her,' he thought wryly,' saves me the trouble of having to explain how i came back from the dead.

How the hell did i do that anyways? Never mind, got to find some clothes and then find Kagome!'

Fortunately for him in one of the lockers in the room was clothes. they were just his size, well ok the shoes were too

big and if he didn't trip over them and fall on his face in front of her, he might just be able to pull this one off. Now on

to the question of how he was supposed to get home?

As it turned out, the only way he could figure out to get home was by running/walking. He still wasn't quite back up to

par so he'd had to take it slow. "Kagome," he shouted as he walked in the front door," i'm home! Kagome!

Shippo! Come on where are you guys?" Then he remembered the fight he'd had with Kagome before.

She had packed up and taken Shippo with her, now he was remembering. Well she couldn't have gotten far, she

was probably over at Sango's. That's where she always went when she was mad at him.

After grabbing something to eat from the fridge, he walked out the door and locked up. Then he ran at top speed for

Sango's house. "Come on open the damn door you guys," He growled out in rage as he banged on the door.

"Alright hold your horse," came a voice on the other side of the door," although any sane person wouldn't go banging

on door when there are babies asleep in here! Miroku, could you please come here and lower that barrier?"

She opened the door and nearly fainted when she saw who was standing there, hand raised ready to bang on the

door again. "Never mind Miroku," Inuyasha called as he walked in the door and through the barrier," i'm good."

Miroku walked in, eyebrows raised when he heard the voice. And then nearly dropped the baby he was holding when

he saw who was at the door.

"Christ you'd think you'd be happy to find your friend come back from the dead," Inuyasha said grinning his face off.

"How the.. What did... You're..." Sango stuttered, trying to wrap her mind around what was happening," Ahhhh." She

finally threw her hands up in defeat and went to go take the now very awake baby from her husband.

"I think what she means to say is," Miroku said," what the hell happened? I mean, we all thought you were dead!"

"Long story short, i woke up in the morgue about an hour ago," Inuyasha said," stole some clothes and went home. i

figured Kagome was still mad at me and figured she'd be here. Can i see her?"

At that question Sango very nearly dropped the baby again. "What, what'd i say," Inuyasha asked, looking from one

face to another," oh please tell me nothing bad has happened to her." "Uhhh, Inuyasha i think you might want to sit

down for this one," Miroku said, as gently as he could. "No i don't," Inuyasha said, leveling his gaze on his best

friend," now what happened?" The next thing that Miroku said made Inuyasha wish that he'd taken the free advice

that had been given.

"She's gone Inuyahsa," Miroku said, not willing to meet his friend's eyes," the day after the accident. She just up and

left, her and Shippo, no one's seen or heard from her since." The only thing that could be heard after he'd said that

was the "thump" as Inuyasha hit the ground, hard.

**And chapter one is done! I promise you we find out who the three women are and what in the world Kagome is doing in later chapters! For now please read and Review and if anyone has a name for Sango and Miroku's kid please let me know!  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, me here and i am an absolute idiot. i don't think i ever would have caught this error if i hadn't needed to go back and re read it for something. this is actually the second chapter. the one that i originally posted in this slot is really the third chapter. a million apologies and if you all just want to zip over to the author's note in the last chapter, i still need ideas! Please review!**

'Now where are we?' Kagome asked herself as she came to,' Oh my god, Shippo!' Usually she was never out for more than a couple of seconds when they came to a new world, but ever time she woke up she always had to make sure he was alright. she would never forgive herself if he didn't come out of one of those "Jumps" alive.

The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was the fact that it was very, very warm out. 'Well at least Shippo won't be cold at night,' she thought before turning back to get a good look at her surroundings. They were on a rooftop. well that figured, the fates never left her anywhere near where she could be found by people. Usually on a roof or another secluded space was where they landed.

She felt Shippo, still clinging to her as hard as she was squeezing him. She relaxed now that she knew he was with her. "Kagome where are we?" he asked in a tiny, scared voice. 'Oh poor Shippo!' Kagome thought, the sound of his voice pulling on her heartstrings,' i wish i didn't have to drag you into this but there was no one else to take care of you!'

"I don't know Shippo," she said truthfully," but we're on a new world, isn't that exciting?" Shippo buried his head into her chest. "Aww, what's wrong?" she cooed, trying to calm him," we're on an adventure? Isn't that what you've always wanted to do?" "No," he said," just want to go home. i want to see Sango and Miroku and you and Inuyasha all together again. I hate it when you two fight."

At a loss for words, all Kagome could do was hold and rock the small fox demon until his tears subsided. "I want you and Yasha back together. It's all my fault that you're mad at each other," he sobbed," I want to see Sango and play with the baby and go back to school." He cried on and on, breaking Kagome's heart over and over in the process. "Shippo," she said," listen to me. It's not your fault that Yasha and i are mad at each other. people fight, it's just the way things work in life. I'm sorry you're missing home but i promise that i'll get you back there soon. Ok?" "Promise?" he said, looking at her with wide eyes. "Promise," she said," now why don't you go get the lunch box and we'll see what we can get to eat?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I could have sworn i just heard you wrong," Inuyasha said from his position on the floor," for a second there it sounded just like you said that Kagome was gone." "You know your ears don't lie Inuyasha," Miroku said, helping his friend up," the day you died she vanished. Like off the face of the earth. We called everyone we knew that she would have gone to. Rin and Sesshomeru, Ayame and Koga, and even her parents. none of them had seen her. Ayame and Koga even tried to track her scent, but neither of them could even get a whiff of her."

"But she can't be gone," Inuyasha said," she can't be. She'd never leave Shippo..." "Because she took Shippo with her," Sango said. "But didn't she leave a note or anything?" Inuyasha asked, desperate for any news of his love," Anything?" Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. "Let's go sit down," Miroku suggested," i think there's something that you'd better see."

Sango and Miroku watched as they all took a seat on the couches in their family room and Inuyasha put his head in his hands. "She left this," Sango said, picking up a folded piece of paper," we went over to your place and found this but not her. It's addressed to all of us." "Then how come you two didn't open it?" Inuyasha asked, taking the note from Sango. "Because up until right now, there was a seal on it that even my powers couldn't break," Miroku explained.

They all leaned in to catch the writing on the note. "This isn't Kagome's," Inuyasha said, his eyes going wide with shock. "Well read what it says," Sango said," either way, it was left right after she disappeared and i want to know what it says." "Well you read it then," Inuyasha said irrtatably, thrusting the note at her. He didn't think he could bear it, to read the note.

'"To Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku," Sango began," we are sorry to be the bearers of bad news but when Inuyasha died Kagome's heart broke and she made a wish that summoned us. She wished that she had never met Inuyasha and fell in love with him."' At that moment Sango and Miroku looked over to see Inyasha's eyes going wide in shock and start to fill up with tears. "'As you know," Sango continued," when matters like this arise we have to step in and help. We gave her a choice which she took. Unless she can stop listening to her head and start thinking with her heart she will never see you all again. Don't worry about Shippo, he should be along shortly. Sincerely yours, the fates.  
P.S. if you wish to get her back, never give up hope. There is something you can do but we cannot say. you must find that out for yourself.  
P.P.S, Sometimes when we get stuck on a problem it's best to start fresh and look at it from another point.  
P.P.P.S. Retracing someones steps is often a wise place to begin."'

"Who are the Fates," Sango asked with confused eyes. Inuyasha shrugged while Miroku looked thoughtful. "It could be the three fates from the Greek and Roman mythology," He said," you know the ones who spun the life threads of each and every person alive." Seeing Sango and Inuyasha's confused stares he sighed. "In both Greek and Roman mythology," he started," there are three women called the fates. Each of the three of them have jobs. One spins a thread that is a persons life. A second, weaves that thread and every other one into a tapestry of life, each of the other threads are people that that person will meet or cross paths with in their lifetime. The job of the third fate is to cut a person's life thread when it is time for the person to die. Are you two with me so far?"

Sango nodded but Inuyasha was still confused. "Why would they start interfering in someone's life?" he asked," no offence but isn't it the God's jobs to screw up our lives. they don't sound like goddesses to me." "Very true, they don't like to screw, to use your words, in mortals lives," Miroku said," but like they said in the letter. She made a wish and that made them appear. Could that have been it?"

"Miroku if wishes were horses we'd all never walk a day in our lives," Sango said," i think it's more what she wished for that's important right now. Maybe she wished for something that was impossible, no matter what happened. I wonder what the choice they gave her was. I hope it's something that brings her back to us." "You and me both Sango," Inuyasha said, his head in his hands," but what are we gonna do?" "I think for right now the only thing we can do is wait and get some rest," Miroku said," Inuyasha you're staying the night. i don't want you sleeping in that empty house."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_So they have read the letter," said one of the three women. They were indeed the fates that Miroku had spoken of, but unlike the other Roman and Greek gods who withered and faded as people stopped believing, they never did. because unlike the other gods, the job they performed could never be taken over or replaced by another god. On every plane of existence and in every reality there needed to be some force that would guide the actions of the people, while still allowing them the freedom of their own will. They were that force. "Yes they have read the letter," said a second woman," and have decided on a course of action. How goes things with the girl?" "The same stubborn as always," the third replied," i don't get how she can't see what's right in front of her nose." "That's all well and good sister," said the second woman," but what is she doing?" "She is on another world. The pup is starting to get to her, she's thinking about asking us for help." "And with that will be the beginning of her undoing," said the first woman._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mama, mama," cried a voice. From her vantage point on a bench in the park, she saw that the child yelling looked just like Shippo did when he was younger. She watched as he ran over to a raven haired woman and a silver haired man and begged to be picked up. The woman laughed and the man chuckled as he picked up the boy.

Kagome looked down at her own little boy, curled up asleep in her arms. He had exhausted himself after playing with the younger version of himself, not that he had realised that's who it was. Kagome watched, unknown to the couple, with tears in her eyes as they walked away, one big happy family. 'We used to be like that,' Kagome thought,' we used to be just like that. Oh my god i was so in love with him. but i guess he never felt the same about me.'

A light pink burst of light surrounded her and Shippo. Soon she was out among the stars like she had been so many times before. she waited for the voice to ask the same question it did every time and was surprised when it didn't. Instead a beautiful woman appeared before her, dressed in a plain white gown and a laurel wreath on her curly brown tresses. Her hair reached down to her mid back and two curls framed her face perfectly.

_"You have been on this journey for a time, young one, and you have seen many things that your heart tells you is the reason why you shouldn't want this wish to be granted,"_ the woman said_," do you seriously wish to continue on with this quest?"_ So it wasn't a break from the normal after all, they just wanted to see if the awe inspiring presence of their aura would change anything in her mind.

_"Before you answer young one," _the woman said, holding a hand for silence_," i ask you to think of the young one you hold in your arms. thought he is not your kit by blood, he has a place in your hear as if he truly was your son. do you really wish to subject him to the trials that lay before you now? For the road from here only gets harder."_

Kagome looked at Shippo, sleeping peacefully in her arms and bit her lip. She didn't want to go back, she wanted to finish this quest and get what she wanted. '_What you think you want,'_ the woman thought, reading Kagome's mind. "No," said Kagome in a soft voice," i don't want to put him through that, but i can't go back either, i made this choice and i ant to live to see it through. Could you send him back home?"

The woman nodded, she had known what the young woman was going to say just as she knew what her answer was going to be. "_it is within my power to do so,"_ she said_," but i will not do this for free. you must give me something in return."_ "Deal," Kagome said, instantly," anything, just send him home."

The woman gave a gentle smile as she made the kit appear in her arms, before slowly and softly fading out, leaving Kagome alone in the dark space. '_You don't know what you just did. You just set yourself up for your own downfall,'_ the woman thought. "_Let's go kit, time to get you home,"_ she told the sleeping Shippo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! This chapter is more background than anything, it answers the question of what in the world is going on and what Kagome is doing. Happy reading!**

A loud crash sound came from the backyard. Miroku rushed outside to see what had happened and Sango stuck her head out the window of the nursery. "Baby, trying to get to sleep," she called out," keep it down." With that she slammed the window shut. "When will you learn to stay out of trouble?" Miroku said, shaking his head and helping Inuyasha pick up what remained of shed they used to have.

"Sorry about that," Inuyasha said sheepishly," I was just practicing and my aim's been kind of off ever since…" "It's alright," Miroku said," Sango's been after me forever to rebuild this thing, now I'll have an excuse to actually do it." "Very funny," Inuyasha said. He smiled but Miroku noticed that the smile never reached his eyes.

"We'll find her," Miroku said," I promise you we'll find Kagome and Shippo." Before Inuyasha could snap back a comment about how he didn't know what he was feeling and never would, a brilliant flash of pure, white light surrounded the men. "_Be calm,"_ came a voice_," I mean you no harm."_ From out of the light stepped a woman. She was wearing a simple white dress but made the garment look as if it were fit for a queen. She had curly, brown hair that reached midway down her back and a laurel wreath in her hair completed the ensemble.

"I have shields and barriers all around this house," Miroku said," how is it that you managed to get through those when even a full fledged demon cannot without my _consent_?" _"I am not like mortal monsters,"_ the woman said, she made the word mortal sound as if it were dirty and tainted_," I am beyond them, beyond time. And I come here because I have someone who wants to see you again."_ "Shippo," Inuyasha yelled. He had only just noticed what the woman was holding in her arms. Now in anger he gripped his sword, prepared to attack. _"I mean you and yours no harm,"_ the woman said_," I come here to bring this little one to you, as well as news of his adopted mother."_

At the mention of Kagome Inuyasha went off. "You mean you've seen her?" he asked," is she ok? Is she hurt? Why did she go off? When is she coming back?" The woman chuckled,_" such questions and enthusiasm. I now know why you are her soul mate."_ "Please just answer my questions," Inuyasha pleaded," please just tell me if Kagome's alright." _"Your intended is fine physically, but emotionally it feels as if her heart has been broken into a billion pieces. She feels lost."_

Inuyasha hung his head, he knew what would make her feel like that. "Can't you please tell her to come home?" he asked," tell her I need her and that I'm sorry?" _"It is forbidden to give messages to a runner when they are on Quest."_ "What do you mean forbidden?" Inuaysha growled. "I second that," Miroku said," what rules? Why is it forbidden?" _"Just as there are rules that govern everything that goes on in the universe, there are rules that govern us. Now stop shouting, you're waking him up."_ "Us," Miroku said," you mean you and your sisters? Are you one of the fates?"

The woman smiled. _"So there are some smart ones left in the world. I never would have thought that anyone would still know of us. Yes I am one of the three sisters of fate. I cannot say more for it is forbidden of me."_ "Forbidden by who?" Inuyasha yelled. The woman fixed him with a glare that rivaled and surpassed his brother's and made him take a nervous step back.

_"Me and my sisters have already given you all the help we can, it's bordering on sabotage, all the help we've given you. If you get stuck look at the note. It it is more help than you think."_ Then the woman smile, making it look as if the whole world lit up with her smile. _"I leave your adopted with you. He will grow to be big and strong like his father, but also kindhearted and gentle, like his mother. Believe it or not, my sisters and me are all on your side. We want her to come back to you. Farewell for now. We will meet again."_ She handed Shippo into Inuyasha's dumbstruck arms and with a final wave disappeared.

"What just happened," Miroku asked, staring at Inuyasha. "I have no idea," he replied, looking at the sleeping fox kit in his arms," but things just got a whole hell of a lot more complicated." "Tell me about it," Miroku groaned," well, looks like I'll have to tell Sango that there's one more for dinner." They headed inside to tell Sango about what had happened. 'I don't like the sound of that last bit,' Inuyasha said,' I'm trying to figure out if it was a promise or a threat. Damn it Kagome! Just get home soon ok?'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_ Flashback_

_She was in that same white room, only this time she wasn't crying. her tears had all been used up. All she could do was stare blankly at the wall. They had already taken the body away. She almost hadn't been able to bear the sight of his body, with the white cloth covering his face. "I wish i'd never met him," she had whispered to the empty room," i wish i never knew who he was and spared myself this heartache. Goddamn it."_

_"You know you don't mean that," a voice came. "Who said that," Kagome had asked, looking around the room nervously. "I did," a voice came. Suddenly Kagome found herself in a not so empty room. Now she shared it with three women, all in white and wearing laurel wreaths like crowns of their heads. "Who are you?" Kagome asked, shocked and scared at the same time. "We are the fates," said one of the women," I am Hope. The spinner of threads and creator of new life." "I am Arura," said the second woman," I weave the life threads and create the tapestry of life." "And I am Charity," said the third," I decide when the thread is cut and it is time for a life well lived to end."_

_"What are you doing here?" she had asked. "We came because you wished for it. You wished to be separated from your soul mate," said Hope. "You say this because your heart is breaking and you feel helpless and lost," said Arura. "I wished it because I think that it's for the best," said Kagome," I wished it because I know that my life would be better if I never met him and fell in love with someone else." "But you don't mean it," said Hope. "Yes I do," Kagome insisted," you said you three came here because of my wish. So can you grant it? Otherwise you wouldn't have bothered coming."_

_"It is true we can grant your wish," Said Arura," but we needed to make sure that this is what your heart really wants. Are you sure?" "I'm positive," Kagome replied, determination shining in her eyes. "There are rules reguarding your wish," said Charity, she seemed to be the bossiest and most upfront of the three. "You wished to be separated from your soul mate," Hope said," that is not done lightly." "Your soul mate is someone you are supposed to be with no matter what," explained Arura," you are fated to be with him no matter who you are or where you come from. What you have wished will not be without it's consequences. In your world and others."_

_"What do you mean others?" Kagome said," don't tell me all that other universe and alternate reality junk is true." "As true as you are," Charity said," some worlds know about others, some don't, yours is one of those worlds." "So what are these other worlds," Kagome asked, curious. "You could call them parallel universes I suppose," Said Hope," but the term is highly inadequate." "Think of it this way," said Charity," there is one, master world, where everything is planned out to a t. But there are choices to be made in every world. Like if you wanted to eat Pizza or steak for dinner, say you chose pizza. From that choice, a whole new world or possibility would have to be created where you had chosen the opposite of that choice. Same for every other choice made, ever." _

_"But then that would mean about a gazillion worlds," Kagome said. "That's just one way of looking at it," said Arura," another is alternate universe theory. Most worlds are different. Some are like yours here, where demons and magic are accepted as an everyday thing. In others, there is no magic and all the sentient beings are human. There are others but those are the main two. Your soul lives on each of these worlds. You have different expirences and different feelings, but there is one thing that stays the same from world to world. That one thing is in my tapestry of life. You will always meet the same people and if you have a fated soul mate, you are always destined to be with that person. There is still enough free play for you to have some free will, as you call it."_

_"I think I get it," Kagome said," but what does this all have to do with me? Why are you telling me all these things?" "Because these have to do with the quest you'll be going on," said Charity, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What quest?" Kagome asked. "You remember when we said that a whish such as yours was not to be taken lightly?" asked Hope, when Kagome nodded she said," well in order to prove to us that you mean your wish, you will need to travel to different worlds and collect things for us. In each world where you find you and your soul mate together, a happy couple, you will be given a fragment of a purple jewel. In each world where you and your soul mate are not together, believe me there are worlds like that, you will be given a fragment of a green jewel. The task is simple, if you really want to make your wish then complete the green jewel first and make a wish on it. If however you complete the pink jewel first, the opposite will happen." "You'll be sent back here," Charity interrupted," right back where you started."_

_Kagome thought about it for a moment. It seemed like a dream come true, but something had to be there, there had to be a catch. "What's the catch," she asked," there has to be one, there always is." "Ah," said Charity," so the mortal's not so silly after all. The catch is that for every world you go to, a piece of your soul is lost, as well as your heart. Go to too many worlds and you'll either lose your soul or your heart will freeze over and cease to be the person you know now. A new you, as it were, will take your place." "So what will it be mortal?" Hope asked. "I'll do it," Kagome said, with a look that dared the three fates to try and change her mind._

_"Is this your final choice?" Arura asked. "It is…" she dropped off for the last part," will I be able to take someone with me?" "Who might that be?" "My son, Shippo, he doesn't have anyone here to look after him and I'm the only family he has left. Please?" The sisters looked at one another, they had never been faced with this kind of request before. After a moment of conferring, the sisters agreed on something and faced Kagome. Her heart caught in her mouth as she waited for their answer. "He may be with you," Charity told her," now hurry and meet us in one hour in the deepest part of the woods in the park across from here. Bring only what you will need and nothing more. Don't bring money or food, those will be provided for you." "Now go," said Hope," and don't be late. It is very unwise to keep Fates waiting."_

Now as she drifted in the darkness that enveloped her, Kagome found herself wondering what would have happened if she had never made that wish. 'No,' she thought fiercely,' I chose to do this and by god I'm going to do it. At least Shippo's safe. Remember that I love you, even if I never see you again, remember that.' With that final thought, Kagome gave in to the darkness that had been pulling at her to begin the jump. It took her.

**I'll try to update more soon but it may be a couple of days. thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright kids, listen up please!

This is what i get for not doing an entire outline of this story before hand. Major writers block. Yes i know it's only the third chapter but...

I really did mean to keep writing this one but when one gets block, it's kinda hard to get out of it. I do promise that i won't give this one up. that's the promise i made to myself, no giving up one any story, ever.

So i will make a second promise, only this one is to you all. I promise that you will have a new chapter before this sunday on this story. No promises on length, but i do promise a chapter.

and if anyone has something that they want to see in this story or has an idea for a plot twist or scene or world that Kagome lands on please let me know. Please review and if you have any, ideas please.

Thanks! 


End file.
